Miracle Romance
by pinkkaite6327
Summary: Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! A story of two people falling in love under impossible circumstances to only face hardships brought on by who they least expected.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is set in the Silver Millenuim but, it DOES NOT follow the same path as the Anime/Manga! **_

* * *

Looking over this land, the sparkling lakes, soft floating breeze, the smell of the flowers, it is so overwhelming. Yet, here I sit behind a tree hiding from the Earthlings. If they saw me here, there is no telling what could happen. I can't control myself though, after the first glance at him I had to come back. The prince of the Earth, Endymion, is so much more handsome than I had been led to believe. Even though he has so much power, he is a quiet man. Not once have I witnessed him raise his voice.

In the past months I have come down here, he has maintained his calm demeanor. But, how would he react knowing that I was here stealing glances of him and of the beautiful planet he will one day rule? He may be furious; after all I am putting us all in danger. I must leave here immediately before he sees me.

* * *

"I'm telling you Kunzite, I saw that girl again, the one with the long golden hair. She was right behind that tree!" I am not sure just who she is, but I know I must meet her. Hopefully Kunzite will know just who she is. I have spotted her here many times before, though I don't believe she poses a threat. All I have seen of her is the back of her head as she leaves here.

"Prince Endymion, I believe it is in your and everyone's best interest if you do not meet this girl." Kunzite spoke with worry in his eyes; I know he is hiding something from me. What could be dangerous about her?

"I demand you tell me who she is Kunzite!" I rarely order Kunzite around, however I will not stand for him to be deceitful.

"If I tell you, you may not under any circumstances go and seek her out. If you do so our people and hers may be in grave danger." I nodded although we both knew that I was going to at least meet her. "She is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. She is the air to the throne, Princess Serenity; she has no business here as you have no business on the moon. To stay in a peaceful existence, you must never meet. Do you understand Prince Endymion?"

"Yes, I understand. I must never meet the princess." I smiled as I realized that Kunzite never said anything about simply going to the moon to look onto her kingdom as she has done ours. What harm could come of introducing myself. After all, we will both have to rule at the same time. Therefore we need to be on good terms. I smiled and I prepared to travel to the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

"My dear Princess Serenity, just where have you been?" I swung around to find one of my Guardian Senshi, Princess Venus, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Have you been going down to Earth again?" I ducked my head as I felt a slight blush come across my face.

"Yes, but I was just enjoying the water and nature. I promise I haven't met him. Please, Venus, do not go to the Queen. You know how she worries. If you keep this between us, I'll never go down there again." I tried to put on my best convincing face, hopefully she would take pity on me and agree. I watched her slowly nod her head yes and hugged her tight. We were the closet out of the group, I suppose because she was the leader and my main protector. But, we also had a strong understanding of each other, she had a lot on her shoulders as the leader of my Guardians and I had a lot on mine as the future leader of the moon.

"Princess, I know you mean well but you have got to believe me. Moon and Earth should never interact, and if I catch you going down there again I will have to tell the Queen. I have covered up thus far, but this will be the last time. Understood?" I sighed and nodded, knowing that she was right but hating to admit it. It was time to understand my role as the future queen and do what was right. Even if that meant that I couldn't go down to Earth and sneak a glance at the mysterious prince.

* * *

How strange this kingdom was, a small dome protected this Moon Kingdom from the outside. If I didn't know better, I would think I was back on Earth. The flowers were so beautiful and the stars so bright, but there was no water, no trees for shade, and the air felt much thicker than ours. Kunzite would have my head if he knew I had snuck off here, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to see her, hear her voice just once. And there she was, she looked to be in a serious conversation with someone that could be her twin. She must be one of the Princesses Guardians, I can tell by the look on her face. It's the same look Kunzite gives me when I step just the slightest out of line.

Finally when she walked away I caught my first glimpse of the Princess. Her beautiful, round, blue eyes that mimic the color of our sky, her soft pink lips in a slight pout. There was no doubt about it, she had been scolded. What should I do? Could I just walk up and introduce myself? There isn't a place for me to exactly hide, so I suppose there is not much of a choice. I walked up slowly, not wanting to startle her, "Princess?"


	3. The meeting

_**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed and favorited/followed thus far. I made this chapter a little longer and I promise that I will keep striving to make longer chapters in the future. If you have friends you would believe would like this story it would be greatly appreciated if you passed it along :). Thanks!**_

It was him, the mysterious prince, here. Did he see me earlier? Oh no, I am probably going to go scolded by him as well. I curtsied and bowed my head, half out of good training and half to hide my embarrassment. I was so close to him, closer than I had ever dreamed I would be. This close I could see the deep, ocean blue of his eyes, his strong jaw, and the firmness of his arms and chest. He was everything a prince should be and he was breathtaking.

As I came up from my bow I saw his lips turn into a sly smile. As he bent down into a bow of his own. "Princess, there is no need for you to bow for me. It is I that should bow for you." I felt a blush come across my face, was he not mad? "I saw you earlier leaving my kingdom…again. So I decided to come and formally introduce myself. I am Prince Endymion of the Earth. It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you." I took his out stretched hand in my own and tried to debate why he was here. He didn't seem mad or threatening even though he saw me leaving.

I needed to muster up the strength to say something. I took a deep breath and smiled politely. "Nice to meet you Prince Endymion, I am Princess Serenity. I am terribly sorry for coming down to Earth, but as you can see we don't have much nature and free air as you do. I hope you accept my apology, it will not happen again."

"On the contrary Princess, I wish you would visit more. Until just earlier I had no idea who you were, although I had seen you visiting. I had hoped you would come introduce yourself, but since you hadn't I decided to come and take matters into my own hands." What was he saying? Did he truly want to meet me this bad? Just as I had this thought, he brought my hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the top. I felt my breath catch in my throat and the heat surge towards my cheeks. He let out a chuckle at my obvious embarrassment and I had the feeling that this was the reaction he was expecting.

"I hope I am not intruding Princess, but I was wondering if we could get to know each other. After all, we will both be ruling and protecting Earth at the same time. It is in our best interests, I believe, that we are on good terms. Is that alright with you?" I just nodded shyly.

"The only problem is that I have been getting in rather a lot of trouble for coming down to Earth. If my guardians saw you here, they would certainly tell the Queen. I would hate for us both to get in trouble. I am sure that you have guardians as well?"

"Oh yes, my Shitennou, they would not take kindly to my trip here. However, my life is rather unexciting and I believe that I deserve to break a few rules before I become king." He smiled widely and I couldn't help myself from smiling right along with him. I can't explain this feeling, but it's as if there was a string between us and I couldn't help but feel as if I was being pulled closer to him.

I took his hand and we walked around the deserted courtyard a bit before finally finding an alcove under the balcony of the kingdom. We sat for a while just talking of inconsequential things, although in hushed tones and with quiet laughter. I'm not sure how much time we spent there, but it certainly didn't feel like it was long enough. As we said our goodbyes, he took my hand once more and kissed it.

With the promise of another secret meeting, I retreated back into the kingdom and watched him walk away. I could not understand why we were forbidden to meet. He was the most humble and kind man I had ever met. I quietly snuck back into my room hoping to avoid seeing anyone. I was successful and quickly laid in my bed, therefore if anyone were to ask I had been taking a nap. I wasn't quite sure what had happened today, but I knew that it was the most wondrous day of my life.

* * *

As I arrived back at my own kingdom, all I could think about was her beautiful smiling face. I had never felt so close to someone in my existence, yet here I was feeling tethered to someone I had only just met. She was the most amazing women I had ever met. I now know that I had to see her again, but how could I constantly slip away? Kunzite would no doubt keep a closer eye on me as soon as he heard of my trip.

As I sighed and sat against a large tree, I contemplated my next move. I needed to find out why us knowing one another was forbidden, and if there was any way to bridge the gap between the kingdoms. They protected Earth as we did, why would we not be able to work together? I would find out, but first I had to see her again. This time I would find something to bring here, something that would show her the impact she had on me in this short amount of time.

As I rose I saw Kunzite walking towards me. Hopefully he would assume that I had just been on a stroll, and not realize how much I had defied him. I took a deep breath and got ready to deceit the one man I trusted my life with. If he saw thru me, I may never get the chance to see the Princess again. And I'm not quite sure if I could handle that. "Hello Kunzite, what are you up to this beautiful evening?"

He took a glance at my face and shook his head. "Well I had been looking for you but it seems you've been here all along. I wasn't sure if you had maybe gone to sneak a peek at the Princess." He raised a questioning eyebrow at me and by the look in his eyes I knew he hadn't found out yet, but had a suspicion.

"Well I took a stroll in the forest for a while and then sat and read a book until it started getting dark. I thought you may be getting worried so I decided to return and enjoy the view of the lake. I hope I didn't worry you too much." He cast his eyes down, feeling guilt for suspecting me. I couldn't stand lying, but in this case it was vital.

"My apologies my Prince, dinner shall be served soon. You should go get washed up." He walked away and I smiled knowing that I was safe to at least one more trip to see her. The next dilemma was figuring out when that was going to be. The only thing I hoped for was that it was very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

As the leader of Princess Serenity's Guardians, I was never allowed to let things other than protecting the Moon Kingdom and Earth get in my way. Things such as love were cast aside and strongly warned against. You could never tell who you could trust, everyone was a possible enemy. My focus could never defer from my duty, so I left all ideas of falling in love aside.

Sadly, this was the fate of all of the Sailor Guardians. However, we took in stride being trusted with the most important duty in the universe. We were protectors, soldiers, and loyal princesses. I sighed and strolled down hallways of the Moon Kingdom. I hadn't seen Princess Serenity since our talk and was worried she had traveled back to Earth.

I knocked softly on the Princesses door and without hearing an acknowledgement, I slowly opened the door to take a peek inside. With a sigh of relief I saw her fast asleep. I made my way inside and sat on the edge of her bed. The Queen had asked me to talk to her about a touchy subject, the Masquerade Ball. It was a beautiful night for most of those in the kingdom, however it had been a sore spot for the Princess.

The Queen was hoping to find a suitor for Serenity at the ball, however the Princess thoroughly refused. The Queen couldn't understand why she would have such an opposition, but I knew it had to do with Prince Endymion. Every time she snuck down to Earth, she came back more amazed than before. The handsome prince had charmed her without even a word, and that spoke trouble.

I heard Serenity yawn and turned to see her waking up. With a smile I saw her eyes slowly realize that I was here. She still was so innocent and naïve, trusting and seeing the good in everyone. I hoped for her to keep that innocence as long as she could, losing that sense of naïve comfort was something I wished I still had.

"Princess, you know we have to talk about the ball tomorrow. The Queen has suggested that we, your guardians, seek out trusted allies to be your suitor." I watched as her eyes dimmed and she shook her head. I hated to do this to her, but she was the future queen.

"How is it that you get a say and I don't? It isn't your marriage being arranged! And if my mother can rule alone why can't I?" As I watched her get up and tie her hair back up, I suddenly felt horrible for bringing it up. I remember our talks when we were younger about how we couldn't wait to fall in love and meet our handsome princes. Yet, here I was defying her the very same dream that I had, to love when and who I wanted.

I came up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. Suddenly feeling more like the girl I used to be and not the woman I was supposed have become, I had an idea. "Serenity, what if I picked the person you wanted as your suitor? The Queen never said that I had to pick from just our kingdom after all." She turned and smiled understanding my plan. Even if I was her protector from physical danger, why could I not protect her heart as well?

* * *

I breathed in the welcoming smell of Earth as I walked toward the Golden Kingdom. I watched the guards to see exactly where their post was and walked towards the back balcony. Suddenly someone walked out of the shadows, I gasped as I saw one of the Prince's Shitennou approaching. It was too late to escape; hopefully he would let me go without conflict.

"Who is there?" I nervously watched as he drew his sword. He was relatively tall with blue, almost grey eyes. His hair was white and hit just above his shoulders. I could feel myself blush as he walked closer towards me.

"I am sorry, I am Princess Venus." I curtsied in respect and hoped that he would take pity on me. As I looked up I was surprised to see him put away his sword and bow.

"Princess, I am sorry to have startled you. My name is Kunzite; I am part of Prince Endymion's Shitennou. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess. Is there any trouble? It is strange for guardians of Princess Serenity to come to Earth, especially this late at night." If he knew of me, he most likely knew of the reasons why I shouldn't be here.

"I have an invitation for Prince Endymion from the Queen. I came here to speak to him and deliver the invitation personally. Is there any way that I could speak to him?" As he stared into my eyes I held my breath. He was truly beautiful, if only I could travel to Earth more often. As he walked away to get the Prince, I shook my head. I cannot have feelings for anyone, much less someone on Earth.

As he returned with the Prince I could see they both had a confused look on their face. However, I couldn't understand why Prince Endymion would be confused. Serenity had filled me in before I left of their foray earlier today. And although at first I knew it was wrong, I could not deny that she was happier than I had ever seen her. Her smile made me more determined than ever to bring them together at least one more time.

"Princess Venus, is everything alright? Kunzite said the Queen had sent an invitation?" I could see he was worried he had been caught and I smiled in hoped of reassuring him. I handed him the envelope with the invitation to the ball and a note from the Princess.

"Everything you need to know is in that envelope. The Princess is fine, there is no need to worry." I smiled as I left him and looked back one more time at Kunzite. If only…no my concern is protecting the Princess.

* * *

I looked confused at the envelope down in my hand. Why would the Queen be sending me an invitation? I looked back at Kunzite to see if he had any more of an idea, but I was met with equally confused eyes. As I walked back into my study to look over the invitation, I contemplated every explanation. I sat down and opened the envelope, and found two pieces of paper. The first one was on official invitation to the Masquerade Ball at the Moon Kingdom being held tomorrow night. The second one was a note from Princess Serenity.

"_Dear Prince Endymion,_

_ Tomorrow my mother is holding a ball in hopes to find my suitor. Each of my guardians were allowed to pick one person to invite in hopes that they would be able to find an adequate king. However, after an explanation to Princess Venus on our meeting today, she has decided to invite you. Now, no one is to know who you are, but I hope to be able to spend more time with you. Princess Venus is an ally, she will be able to get you past the guards. I hope to see you tomorrow night._

_ Sincerely,_

_Princess Serenity_

I smiled as I read the note, as I had been pondering how I would see her, she had already figured it out. It was nice to know that Princess Venus was willing to help. Her alliance would make everything so much easier. Now on to the task of finding the perfect gift for the Princess, one as beautiful as her. Looking out of my study I saw a red rose bush. So simple, yet it was the perfect gift. She had talked about her love for our flowers and especially the roses. I excited for the chance to see her once again and show her the impact she had on me.


	5. A Ball

_**Authors Note: First, thank you to those who have already commented/followed/favorited this story. With that being said, I am not exactly sure how many people are truly enjoying the story due to the low amount of comments/follows/favorites this story is getting. I would just really appreciate it if those that are enjoying the story could do those things so that I know. Also, if you have a criticism of the story, feel free to tell me! I want to write a story people love, so as the people who are reading it just let me know if there is something you would like to see. But, please if you enjoy the story just let me know, that way I know where I am going here. And I promise this story is NOT going to go the same path as the show/manga. Those teetering on the fence, hang with me a little longer! Thanks :)**_

* * *

It was the day of the masquerade ball and I was currently being fitted in my gown. My mood had brightened significantly upon knowing that Venus has sent my letter and the invitation to Prince Endymion. I wasn't sure how I would keep his identity a secret tonight, but I could not wait to see him once more.

I had never felt this way before, even though we had only just met I had missed him since the moment he left. My entire body had tingled when he had touched my hand and I had never been so happy in my life. I sighed happily and the seamstress shot me a glare. I had never been good at staying still, but I was practically vibrating with excitement. To see him again, to feel his touch, to dance in his arms, nothing could ruin this night for me.

I had chosen a different dress at the last minute, calling the seamstress in late in the night to make the alterations. It had been my mothers, and was to be saved for a special occasion. However, I found this to be extremely special and unwilling to tell me no, my mother agreed. Happy to see me coming around to the idea of the ball no doubt.

The gown was soft blue, with thin straps and crystals that ran under the bust of the dress, accentuating my breasts. The gown was very long, even after hemmed I had to pick it up to walk. It was not my normal pick, most of my gowns were white. However, I had been told that blue made my eyes sparkle and having to wear a mask, they needed all the sparkle they could get. But, since my mother was slightly taller than me and had a bigger bust, the dress had to be altered. Although I hated standing here all day, I knew in the end it would be worth it.

I heard a soft knock on the door and turned my head to see my mother walk in. Her long white hair flowing down from buns on the top of her head, to tails that hit the floor, she was truly a goddess. Her soft blues eyes gazed lovingly at me in her dress, with a smile of approval she came to my side.

"Sweet Serenity, that dress looks perfect on you. I regret that you haven't worn it sooner." She cupped my cheek and I saw a tear gather in her eye.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just have grown up so beautifully. I have brought you a present of good luck." She pulled out a golden locket in the shape of a star. When she opened it, it played music with a crescent moon turning in a circle. "I want you to have this, and when you find your true love tonight give it to him. As long as he is a good man, I will approve. Now, I must go finish preparations for the ball. I will see you in a bit."

As she walked away staring down at the locket, I wondered if she would truly approve. I didn't want to hide him from her, I knew that if she got to know him she would love him as I did. However, she may not be able to get passed him being from Earth. There was too much history, too much hurt involved with the people of Earth. Even though Prince Endymion was not even born when the King of Earth slayed my grandparents, no heir to the throne was to ever be trusted again.

As the alterations finished up, I stepped off the stool and looked at myself in the mirror. This was the first ball being held in my honor, the first night the kingdom would recognize me as a women, and the night I was going to spend in the arms of my love.

* * *

I had been acting strangely all day, and I know that Kunzite had been suspicious. However, by some stroke of luck I was able to slip away unnoticed. I would have to find some excuse to tell him later, but my only concern now was finding Princess Serenity. As I walked through up to the fountain in front of the castle, I saw Princess Venus standing tall in wait for my arrival.

I pulled from my pocket a yellow daisy and handed it to her. It wasn't much, but I felt the need to give her some token of my appreciation. Without her, I would not be here tonight and would not be able to see Princess Serenity. She smiled and thanked me and showed me in. We were able to walk past many guards just by her being with me.

As we entered the grand ball room, I looked up at the stage to see three women standing. I watched as Princess Venus went to join them, it was then that I gathered that they were the rest of the Guardians. There was a tall brunette girl, with dark green eyes in a long oak green dress standing closest to the crowd. Next to her was a woman in a fire red gown, with dark black hair that reached her mid-back and navy blue eyes. Venus joined them next, and on the end was a short girl, not much taller than Princess Serenity. She had short blue hair and was wearing a dress of navy blue. I could tell they were in order of physical strength and skill, and was thankful of their protection of the Princess.

I realized that I was relatively late to the party as I saw Queen Serenity already on her throne. Just next to her was Princess Serenity, in a long blue gown and wearing a white mask. She was absolutely breathtaking, her long golden hair was tied up in buns with tails falling down near her ankles. I could stare at her forever, knowing now that fate had brought us to be together. I saw her speaking to Venus and turn and look at me. I gave her a smile and watched as she descended the stairs towards me.

Everyone turned to look as she walked by, curious as to who had caught her eye. As she got near me I bowed, hoping to look as if it was my first time meeting her. She smiled and took my out stretched hand. "May I have this dance Princess?"

"Yes, but only if you will escort me out towards the balcony. I find it too stuffy in here." I did as she wished and when we were finally on the balcony I presented her with a single red rose.

* * *

A rose, he had brought me a present. I blushed and thanked him, truly amazed that he had thought of bringing me something.

"I was glad to get your note Princess."

"Please, calm me just Serenity." I watched as he smiled and felt my blush grow deeper. I looked into his eyes, shielded slightly by his black mask and saw a fondness there. "I am glad you were able to come. I was worried that you may have gotten caught sneaking away Prince Endymion."

"No, I was lucky to have already been outside when I needed to leave. And if I am calling you Serenity, then it is only fair for you to call me Endymion." I was happy to be on a first name basis with him, happy to be so close. He wrapped an arm around my waist and started dancing slowly with me. As I wrapped an arm around his neck I felt a slight tingle.

We danced on for the next hour, but I had tuned out the music. I was staring into his eyes, he had me in an almost trance. "Serenity?" I smiled up at him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I looked at him confused. What should I be thanked for? He was the one who had come and met me. He could obviously see my confusion. "Thank you for coming down to Earth and giving me the chance to meet you."

"On the contrary, thank you Endymion. If you hadn't of followed me here, we would have never met. And I have never been as happy as I have tonight." I stopped dancing and walked over to the ledge to look down at Earth. I had the locket hidden in the bodice of my dress. As Endymion came to my side I turned and handed it to him. "This is my gift to you. If ever you are without me, you can open it and know that I am missing you."

As he took the locket out of my hand and opened it I smiled hearing the sweet music play. He tucked the locket away and put his hand against my cheek, caressing me softly. I closed my eyes in content and smiled.

"Serenity, may I kiss you?" I nodded and smiled as I felt his lips slowly brush against mine. The tingle I had felt at his touch now was felt against my lips, but now there was another sensation. In my heart I felt a new sensation, almost an awakening. I knew for sure now that which I had only suspected before, I loved Endymion and would do anything to be with him.


	6. A new enemy

**Hello All! So sorry this one took a bit longer I'm taking a few summer semester course so it's been a bit hectic. Thank you so much to those continued readers and commenters. Please refer the story to anyone you think may like it and please comment or follow/favorite the story so I know where I'm at! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Watching Endymion walk away I clutched the single red rose to my chest. I bent my head down and sniffed the rose, as a soft smile came across my lips I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Thinking it was just a guard, I kept my eyes closed. Suddenly there was a gloved hand covering my mouth, I tried to scream to no avail. As I felt my body go numb and my eyes began to close, I watched the single red rose drop to the floor.

* * *

The princess has been gone for quite some time. I had watched her while with Prince Endymion but decided to give them a little privacy. However, I believe that he left quite some time ago. I walked out onto the balcony and found a rose laying on the ground and Serenity nowhere. "Mars, Jupiter, Mercury! Hurry!" I watched as the three girls joined my side confused but still alarmed. As the turned to me I couldn't help but look guilty. This was surely my own fault. "Serenity…she's gone. She was out here dancing with a prince, he had given her this rose, and now she's gone."

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Prince Endymion must have taken her, and I was the one to let this happen. As a tear strolled down my cheek, I felt Princess Jupiter come wrap an arm around me. "We will find her Venus, don't worry. Who was the prince she was with? Perhaps she just went after him and dropped the rose. If you picked him he could not have been bad." I couldn't face her, any of them. I was their leader, how could I have failed them so miserably?

Keeping my head down I whispered, "Prince Endymion of Earth." As they gasped I felt as if I could die right there. I hoped to die, it would be better than the dishonor of this.

"Prince Endymion! Venus how could you let this happen? You know that his father killed the Queen's parents! Who knows what he might do to her!"

"I know this Mars I do not need to hear from you how catastrophic this is! We have to go down there; if he took her we will find him and get her back!" They nodded, resolved to follow my orders. However I knew that they were disappointed in me, as a leader and as a friend. "We need to wait to transform until we are out of sight of the guards. They will surely know something is wrong if they see us transform." They all nodded and we ran away from the castle.

As we all got to the edge of the castle we stopped and looked around. Seeing no one in sight, we decided to transform. "Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Forming a circle, we grasped hands and bowed our heads, each speaking a mantra of our own that would lead us to Earth. I could only hope that Serenity was alright and for a peaceful interaction. The last thing I needed was to start another war between the Moon Kingdom and Elysion. I didn't realize I still had my eyes grasped shut until Princess Mercury tapped me on the shoulder. I took a deep breath and started walking towards Elysion.

As the girls followed behind me, I somehow felt slightly stronger. They may be upset at my choice of suitor, but they were still confidant in my ability as a leader. I stopped suddenly as I saw the Prince sitting against a tree overlooking a lake. He was reading silently and looked so relaxed it set my nerves on edge. Had he already hurt Serenity? I stormed up to him with all my fury welling up inside the pit of my stomach. "Endymion! I will not practice manners with you! Where is the Princess?!" He turned suddenly and I could see the confusion in his eyes. As he stood and took the four of us in I could see sudden fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean? When I left Princess Serenity was on the balcony. Why would I take her?" He looked down at the rose in my hand and took one step back. "My rose…where was it?"

"It was on the floor of the balcony where you say you left the Princess! I do not have time for games Endymion. If you have her let her go!" I screamed although I couldn't escape the fear I saw in his eyes that ultimately told me he did not have her.

"Princess Venus I swear I do not have her. Is there anyone else that may have wanted to take her?" I could see a tear start in his eye and sighed. He didn't have her, that was apparent. But, who did? "I will help you, please let me help you." I nodded and turned to the girls. I could tell they were taken aback by his show of emotion. We had all been told how mean and spiteful the King of Elysion was. We naturally assumed the Prince would be the same. However, he was obviously as worried about Serenity as we were.

* * *

As I opened my eyes I gasped as I realized what had happened. Staring around me I saw that I was enveloped into a glass case. I tried to bang on it and break it, but after many tries I realized that it was useless. With a resigned sigh I put my hands down at my sides. Where was this place? There were black curtains covering multiple windows. Whether to prevent me from seeing out or from someone looking in I wasn't sure. I closed my eyes as a tear trickled down my cheek. This had been such a wonderful night, how did it take this turn?

I couldn't imagine who would try to hurt me, after all the war between the Moon Kingdom and Elysion was far over. The two of our kingdoms have been in a peaceful existence for quite some time, since long before my birth. Whoever this was had to have known about the ball, and my whereabouts though. If only I had been paying more attention to my surroundings, or had gone right back inside after Endymion had left. Endymion! I hope he is alright, I don't think I could stand knowing that because of me he was in danger or hurt.

As my tears started flowing again, I wished I could be strong like my mother. She was so reserved, so strong and confidant, everything a queen should be. Yet, here I lay crying and resolved to just lay here to die. Suddenly I felt a burning in my chest that I had never felt before. Without even knowing it my body levitated and my arms shot out next to me breaking the glass. As it shattered around me, I sat up and looked at my hands. Staring down at them, I saw a faint white glow.

"Serenity," it was my mother's voice, "Serenity. Something has happened and I am not able to live much longer. All the power I have left I have sent to you. Those who have taken you have also hurt me and I can't speak long. Darling, I love you so. You will make a find queen. You now have the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, use it well." As her voice faded away I started to cry again. Mother, she's gone. I felt power well up inside me as my anger rose. Once again my body began to levitate without my command. Suddenly, my legs touched the ground but I was still looking from higher up.

As I looked down I realized not only had I grown taller, but my hair had suddenly grown longer than even my mother's. I searched around the room I was in and found a mirror. To my amazement saw that my face had matured and that I was wearing what looked like a dress but much shorter. It was white with a red skirt and a blue bow on both the back and front, and the front bow held what I knew to be the Legendary Silver Crystal contained in a broach. It was an outfit similar to my guardians when they transformed in need of strength from their planets. I had become my own guardian, my own protector. I knew now that I had to find out who had captured me and avenge my mother's death. Even if that meant that I myself died in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: Thank you for continuing to support this fan fiction! Sorry for this coming a little late, but I promise there will be more to come soon. Hope to gain some new readers soon, but I truly appreciate the ones that have stayed with this story. We are far from over! Hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter because I sure did enjoy writing it! **_

As I ran up to my room to put on my armor and grab my sword, I saw the locket that Princess Serenity had given me at the ball. I opened it slowly and listened to the music play as I closed my eyes. My sweet Serenity, who would do something to her? She wouldn't hurt a fly, and I couldn't imagine her ever making anyone angry at her. The dispute between our two kingdoms has been long over, although I was never quite sure what it was about.

I sighed and tucked the locket into my pocket. I would find who had done this, and they would live to regret this day. And if they had hurt her…no I can't think like this. As I ran back down stairs I caught sight of Kunzite coming up from the underground basement. He had a strange look that I had never seen before. Shaking my head, I kept going. I don't want him to be aware that I knew the Princess, much less that she was lost and that I was looking for her alongside her guardians.

When I got back downstairs, I saw the girls waiting impatiently for my return. I knew that this was hurting me, but I could barely imagine their fear and pain. They had all known each other while growing up, and no doubt had strong bonds. I still had no clue what their plan was, but whatever it was I am in. Suddenly, we all turned out heads when we heard glass breaking. Looking towards one another and trying to pinpoint where the noise had come from.

As the girls looked towards me I could see the distrust in their eyes. However, I could see that they soon saw the equal amount of confusion and fear in mine. Suddenly, they started running towards the kingdom, sensing something I obviously could not. As I followed them closely, I noticed Kunzite standing completely still. He still had a strange look on his face, but now I was worried. "Kunzite! Look at me!" When he didn't turn but only started shaking I became suddenly anxious. Something was wrong here, though I wasn't quite sure what.

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling as I suddenly heard footsteps overhead. I was obviously in a basement, though I wasn't sure where. I looked around until I saw a small set of stars that ended at a wooden door fastened to the ceiling. Walking up the set of stairs, could feel a hint of electricity coursing through my body. I tried to open the door to no avail, after a few harsh shakes I realized it was locked tight.

I shut my eyes and sighed, bracing myself for what had to be done next. Being a princess, I had spent a long time being protected. Never once had I thought about fighting or having to protect myself. Not only was I ill equipped to fight mentally, but I was weak physically. I was pampered by servants, protected emotionally by my mother, and physically protected by the Senshi. However, there was no one here to protect me but myself.

Somehow, I felt a sense of confidence in myself I had never felt before. It was that confidence that gave me the strength to take a deep breath and kick the hatch off after two tries. I smiled, knowing I would have never been able to do that before and feeling apt to be more than a sill princess in need of saving. I ran out of the small doorway and found myself in a room that looked like a royal ballroom. I turned around and caught sight of a picture that brought tears to my eyes. In disbelief of the picture hanging in the ballroom, I hit my knees and sobbed.

The painting was of Endymion, in all his armor. If this was his castle, could he have brought me here? Thinking of all the warnings I had been given by Mother, I sobbed harder. I had defied her, and because of that she was dead and my kingdom was in trouble. I heard footsteps running towards me and looked up in time to see Venus, followed by the rest of the Senshi, coming towards me. Behind them I saw Endymion running, my face turned from sadness to anger looking at him.

I slowly stood and everyone stopped moving. I wasn't sure if it was because of my transformation or the look in my eyes. Either way I knew that I had to tread lightly if I was to find out what happened.

"Princess," Princess Mars spoke first in a voice that hinted at her fear, "are you alright? And how, when, did you grow taller and obviously stronger?" She eyed the door hitched that was broken and then back to me. I wanted to tell them everything, however I was certain that I couldn't trust Endymion anymore. Instead of speaking to Princess Mars, I walked towards him.

"Endymion, why am I here? I believe you will be able to answers their questions better than I can. After all, here I stand inside the ballroom of your kingdom." He looked confused for a split second, then his face turned into hurt. The Senshi's faces also twisted into confusion. I was surprised to see them trusting the prince of a kingdom we had been told to hate. I turned to Venus in hope of her clarification. "You trust Endymion? I am in his castle, I was locked in his cellar, he was the last person seen with me!"

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back, and turned my head to face Endymion again. I was shocked to find tears in his eyes. But what surprised me more was that by looking into his eyes, I somehow knew that he had not been the one to hurt me. There was something that I could not quite describe, but spoke of his true protectiveness of me. It was the same look I had seen in the Senshi's eyes many times. With a tear falling slowly down my cheek, I turned and hugged him. As his strong arms enveloped me, I felt safer and more secure than I had ever felt before.

As I sobbed into his chest, I could feel his hand gently rubbing my back. He pressed a soft kiss onto the top of my head. "Oh Serenity, I thought I had lost you. Please forgive me for leaving you unprotected. I will always protect you, from now on. I promise my sweet Serenity." Smiling I pulled away and caressed his cheek.

"Thank you, now that I know that it wasn't you who took me we need to find out who it was. I'll need all the help I can get, whoever took me also killed my mother." I heard gasps from all the Senshi and turned to face them. I nodded to recognize the disbelief in their eyes. "Before she died, she sent me the power of the Silver Crystal and a message. The power of the Crystal gave me the strength to break out of a glass container I was in, it also made me taller and grew my hair longer than Mother's. It also changed me into this strange outfit, like that one you all have on. I suppose it gave me the power to be the Queen of the Moon Kingdom." I sighed and wiped a tear from the corner of my eye before continuing.

"She told me that she was killed by the people who took me, the power from the Silver Crystal made me levitate and my body had a faint white glow for a bit. Her last energy was used to give me the strength to save myself." I felt Endymion put a hand on my shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. "We must find who has done this and avenge her death." They all nodded and I felt better knowing that I had those I loved around me, even if Mother was gone, she was still with me here. I wasn't sure exactly how, but I could feel her strength and presence willing me to go on and fight.

"Princess, or should I say Queen," Princess Mercury started, "if you were here and Prince Endymion didn't take you, who did?" Suddenly Endymion sucked in a deep breath then he ran out of the ball. Confused and a little startled, we all turned towards him and watched him run out of the ball. Quickly we composed ourselves and ran after him.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

_**Authors note-Sorry for such the long wait. This isn't the longest chapter but I promise that it's filled! I will try and get part 2 to this chapter out soon. Thank you to all those that have stuck with me and the new followers and reviewers! I am working on a new fanfic as well and will inform you of more when I get the first chapter done. Hope you enjoy! WARNING: Violence.**_

I ran as fast as I possibly could, I can't believe it took me so long to put it together. I had been so focused I hadn't even realized that Serenity and her Guardians were behind me until I heard her call my name. I turned and saw her running frantically towards me, there was confusion in her eyes and I could tell I needed to explain to her why I had taken off.

I took her hands in mine and realized that she was shaking. I pulled her into my arms and felt her shaking slowly stop. "Serenity, you don't need to be here. You need to go somewhere safe, although I'm not sure where that would be." She looked up at me, and there was hurt in her eyes.

"Endymion, do you think so little of me? I am not helpless, and I can protect myself now. I want to face whoever has hurt me and Mother. I want to fight by your side, I don't want to hidden away like some fragile princess!" I sighed, knowing this was not the time to argue.

"I just don't want to lose you again, thinking you were gone was the worst feeling I could ever have. However, I know you are not fragile so if you want to stay I won't argue. But, I can't promise that I won't try and protect you." She smiled and I felt as if all my fear evaporated. Truthfully, it would have been too hard to let her out of my sight. I was grateful for her stubbornness, even though I was still worried something might happen to her.

"Now will you please tell me why you took off like that? What are you looking for?" I took her hand and walked her outside and sat her down on a bench under the tree where I had first seen her. I signaled for the Senshi to come over.

"I think I know who may have taken you." I watched her straighten and the Senshi leaned in curiously. "One of my Shitennou, Kunzite, has been acting strange all night. I saw him walking up from where the cellar was, and he was dazed. I believe something has happened to him to make him like this, he would normally never be involved in something like this. However, I can't overlook his strange actions. I believe he either has something to do with all this or is the one who took you." Princess Venus gasped and I could see hurt on her face. Serenity dropped her head and took a deep breath.

"If you have these suspicions, then we have to trust your instincts. Take me to Kunzite, I want to confront him." I took her hand into mine and bent down so that I could look directly into her eyes.

"Are you sure, Serenity? I can take care of him myself and you can go hide somewhere and be safe." She gave a small small, as if she was defeated. But, I knew she wouldn't give in that easily.

"No, this is my duty. If he is the one who took me and killed my mother, it is my cross to bear, not yours." She stood up and although I could tell she was tired from everything that had happened so far, I saw a determination in hers eyes that shocked me. Just earlier today she was a carefree princess, immature and just falling in love. However, throughout the course of a day she had become a queen with a mature air, and I could tell that I was not the only one taken aback. "Please Endymion, take me to Kunzite." I nodded and put my hand at the small of her back as we walked back into the castle.

"There he is," I heard Princess Venus say, "I met him a few days ago when I came down to deliver the invitation for the ball. I am usually such a good judge of character, I can't believe I was so wrong."

"Venus," Serenity started, "we cannot say for sure exactly who is behind this. However, I guarantee that this is not your fault. Please, cheer up. The last thing we need is for you to be upset with yourself." I looked into Serenity's eyes and saw what she wasn't saying aloud. That Venus couldn't be upset just in case we had to go into battle. I took Serenity's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, the look of pure love I saw in her eyes as she looked up in appreciation nearly knocked me to the floor. We're going to get through this and when we do, I will make it my lifelong goal to protect her.

* * *

I looked towards the man in front of me, Endymion was so strong and calm in times of trouble. Although I put on a strong facade, inside I felt as if I wanted to just curl up and run away. I hadn't been trained for battle yet, but I know that this is what my mother had to do. She was always so strong and confidant, hopefully the Silver Crystal has helped me become half the leader she was.

I took a deep breath and walked towards Kunzite. He was tall with shoulder length white hair. Although he stood tall and confidant, with his shoulders broad and drawn back, I could see something in his stance that seemed off. "Kunzite!" He turned towards me in an almost robotic motion. His eyes were a hollow black, and I couldn't place why but I felt like I had seen them before. I waited for him to speak, however he just stood there. I swiftly smacked him across the face either in rage or in a way to get his attention, I wasn't quite sure.

His eyes closed for a split second and then slowly came back open. I could see a confusion in his eyes which had returned to what I assumed their normal color, a grayish blue. He took a look at me, then lifted his eyes to Endymion. "Princess, why are you here?"

Endymion stepped forward and became face to face with Kunzite. It was easy to see that Kunzite was obviously frightened of Endymion, he must have never looked angry like this before. "Well," Endymion started, "I was hoping that you could fill us in on that. Princess Serenity was taken from her ball, and woke up here in our cellar. What's even stranger has been your actions and body language since this incident happened. So Kunzite, would you like to explain this occurrence or should I just infer what happened. I warn you though, if I go off of what I think happened it will not end well for you." Kunzite's eyes flew open and he looked again at me and back at Endymion.

"Prince, I swear to you I have no knowledge of this! Why would I choose to hurt the Princess?" I took a look at Kunzite and tried and get a read on his thoughts. However, all I was able to see was fear. Endymion drew his sword and I heard my Senshi gasp. I quickly stepped in between Endymion and Kunzite.

"There will be no killings, not now. We need to try and resolve this as civilized adults." I watched as Endymion put his sword away and then turned towards Kunzite. I noticed that his eyes were back to the hollow black.

"Princess, I believe you just made the wrong choice," he said. It took only moments to realize what was happening. I gasped in pain as I felt a dagger stab into my stomach. I fell to my knees and watched as Endymion reached for me, then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

I reached out my arms and caught Serenity. Although I felt an extreme rage, there was a despair that I have never felt before. As I put pressure on her wound, I started to cry while feeling her blood run down my hands.

"Venus! Get over her and put pressure on her wound!" I screamed in agony and watched as the Senshi rushed to my side in aid. As the Senshi held her up and covered her wound, I stood and drew my sword. In one swift move I plunged my sword into Kunzite's stomach. "You have dishonored us all."


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

_**Thanks so much to the new followers and favorites! I tried to get the second half out fast because I was excited about it! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

I looked around the room I was in, it looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I sat up and realized I was in my mother's bedroom. Why was I here? The last thing I remember is Endymion's face after I was stabbed. Did they bring me here? I looked down and noticed that there wasn't any blood, or a wound for that matter. What was going on?

"Ah, Serenity." My mother spoke before walking towards me. She looked sad for some reason. Shouldn't she be happy? She was alive! I was alive! Everything must have been an elaborate dream, that was the only explanation. She sat down next to me on her bed and put her arm around my shoulders. "I hate to see you here like this."

"What do you mean? We're both perfectly fine! Why wouldn't you want to see me here? Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head and gave me a sad smile.

"My dear, we are not fine. You were stabbed and I am dead."

"But my wound is gone! There is no blood! And you, you do not look dead."

"Serenity, you are in the limbo between here and the afterlife. I have come for you. You do not have to die if you don't want to." I stared at her in disbelief. None of this was making any sense. How could I be stabbed and not die? How could I have a choice in the matter of life or death and she didn't? "Serenity, the Silver Crystal gives you powers of healing. Your wound is fatal to normal mortals, but for those of the Moon Kingdom that can use the Silver Crystal, we can heal wounds. You can also heal souls. Like the soul of those who have done this to us. Kunzite was brainwashed by someone evil. I am not sure who, but this is a strong enemy. He did not kill you out of hate, he was not the one pulling the strings."

"You've been watching me?" I blushed in realization that she knew of my relations with Endymion. She must be so ashamed. As if knowing my thoughts she put a hand on my cheek and smile.

"Endymion is a very nice young man, he seems that he will be a good match for you. I only wish I had let my own biases go before so that you could have been happier sooner. But Serenity, you have to choose whether or not you would like to live. It's not too late if you choose to go back. As much as I would love for you to be here with me, I think you should be alive." I nodded and hugged her. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and wished that it didn't have to be this way. However, I had to take her place as Queen and I had to save our kingdom from whatever evil was behind this.

"I choose to go back." She pulled away and looked at me with pride.

"You will make an amazing queen." She kissed my cheek and disappeared. I closed my eyes and channeled all my energy on healing myself and returning. However, I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see Kunzite on the floor screaming. I ran towards him and bent down and noticed his wound. I wonder why his was still there and mine hadn't been. I tried to put my hand on him and realized that I was seeing an illusion. I realized that my mother was trying to tell me to get back and save Kunzite. I closed my eyes once more and suddenly I awoke in the arms of Endymion. I looked down and noticed my wound healing. I could hear Endymion crying and I looked over to see Kunzite slowly dying with Endymion's sword lying bloodily next to him.

I jumped up from Endymion's arms and ran towards him. As I gathered him in my arms I could hear Endymion and my Senshi gasp. "I have to save him! Get over here and help me please!" I could see the look of confusion on everyone's faces, but the Senshi still came to my side.

"After what he did to you, you want to save him?!" I heard Endymion shout. "He tried to kill you!"

"He was possessed Endymion. I never wanted to kill him!" I looked down and felt heat coming from my hands onto Kunzite and realized that it must have been the power of the Silver Crystal. I prayed incantations that would heal his soul as well as his body. I watched as his body started to heal and commanded the Senshi to carry him inside. "I don't like to let someone die, especially if I can save him. Plus, we aren't sure what we can learn from him now that his soul has been healed." I walked to Endymion and wrapped my arms around his waist. I smiled as I felt him lay his head ontop of mine.

"I thought I had lost you Serenity. I am sorry for killing him but you have to understand, I thought you were dead, I was avenging you." I smiled up at him and nodded in understanding, I was going to do the same to whoever had killed my mother. "How did you come back and heal him?"

"I was in limbo and my mother was there. She told me that those of the Moon Kingdom have the ability to heal the souls and bodies of themselves and others using the Silver Crystal. And before I came back she showed me Kunzite and I knew I needed to save him. She also thinks very highly of you." He smiled and pulled me closer towards him. I felt safer than I had all day just being this close to him.

"Princess, we have him laying down in the study," Jupiter told me.

"Thank you, Jupiter. Are the others inside? I was hoping to speak to them about the next step in my plan." She nodded and I smiled in thanks as she walked back inside. "I suppose we should go inside and talk to them."

"Yes, I suppose so. But, first I would like to ask you something."

"Alright, what would you like to ask?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"When all of this is over, I was wondering if you would become my bride." I blushed and covered my mouth with my hand.

"I would be honored." Endymion leaned down and kissed me. Then he slowly stood back up and took my hand.

"Let's go figure out our next step." I nodded and followed him inside to his study where the Senshi were.

* * *

"Did you learn anything Nephrite?"

"Yes, it seems that not only has the Princess come back from the dead but she also revived Kunzite. She seems to have also healed his soul, even after him stabbing her."

"Well, then I suppose we'll leave him. Ugh, that girl is as infuriating as her mother! But that's fine, soon she and everyone else will know who the true Queen is! You are dismissed Nephrite."

"As you wish." Kunzite was so easy to brainwash due to his latent hatred for Endymion, and he was a good warrior too. Nephrite isn't good for much, but soon I'll have him wrangle up the rest of Endymion's Shitennou for brainwashing.

* * *

I had one of Endymion's Shitennou, Jadeite, and Princess Mars take Kunzite to his room so that he could be more comfortable. When Mars made her way back downstairs and sat on the couch in the study I stood to speak to them all.

"We are going to have to go back to the Moon Kingdom. Whoever killed my mother was there and we need to see the state of everyone and everything else there. However, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on Kunzite. I was thinking that Mercury could do this. You're more knowledgeable about healing people than any of us. Also, whoever brainwashed Kunzite may come back and I trust that you will be able to keep things under control until we can make it back. Are you comfortable with this?" Princess Mercury nodded and I turned to the others. "When we get back to the Moon Kingdom, I cannot promise what will happen or what we will see. I need to find my mother's advisers Luna and Artemis to see what they know and how they can help. We will leave as soon as possible. Are we clear?" The Senshi nodded as did Endymion.

He had been standing steadily by my side the entire time and was willing to go with us and help anyway he possibly could. At first I had tried to make him stay here and protect Elysion. But, he insured me that if any trouble here arouse his Shitennou would be able to take care of it until we got back. I took a deep breath then started walking towards the door of the study. "Well, let's go then."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Wow! I am so grateful to the new followers, commenters, and favorites! It means so much to feel as if my writing is liked! This is the longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

As I walked up towards the castle and past the flowing fountains, it almost seemed as if nothing had happened. However, there was a feeling of evil in the air that I couldn't deny. Nothing looked destroyed, but I realized that many of the guards that normally surrounded the gates were gone. I turned towards Venus, "were the guards here when you left?"

"Yes, there were more than normal because of the ball." It suddenly dawned on me why exactly I was taken.

"They knew you would come for me," I said to Jupiter, Mars, and Venus. "They knew that if they took me that you would come looking for me and there would be less protection surrounding the Queen."

"But," Jupiter said, "the Queen has her own guardians. Why wouldn't they protect her?"

"Because," Mars jumped in, "they knew that the Queen would realize something was wrong and go off and look for us." I fell to the ground and covered my face with my hands, so that no one could see my tears. This was my fault, if I hadn't had been alone with Endymion and after he left, they couldn't have taken me. I felt arms wrap around me and looked up to see Jupiter staring back down at me. I turned and hugged her and cried into her shoulder. Princess Jupiter had always been the most affectionate of my guardians, even thought she was also the strongest. Sometimes she was even like a mother figure, and at this moment I was grateful for that.

"Princess, this is not your fault. Who ever did this was most likely planning for quite sometime. We will find out who is behind this and get to the bottom of it. Even if it costs us our lives." I jerked my head up to look at her and stood up swiftly.

"No!" I shouted. "I will not watch one more person die because of me! This is my battle and mine alone. The minute you all are in danger I command you to leave. Including you Endymion. None of you asked for this, and I will not lose anyone else." Everyone seemed taken aback except for Endymion. He seemed to understand my feelings, however I wasn't convinced he would do what I asked.

"Princess," Venus walked up towards me, "You know that is not an option. We are sworn to protect you. But even if we weren't, we would stand by you 100%."

"I am about to become your queen, and as your queen I make the new regulations. You will follow what I say."

"With all due respect Serenity," I could hear a stern tone in her voice that I hadn't heard much, "You are not my queen yet. Your mother is still my queen, even in death. Therefore I will follow her orders, all of us will. Get over it, we are sticking by you." I glared at Venus and out of the corner of my eye I saw Endymion smirk. I turned towards him and watched as he stiffened.

"Well Endymion, will you at least respect my wishes?" I watched as he slightly tilted his head and gave me a slight smile.

"I can't allow my future wife and queen to fight alone can I? I told you I would protect you and that is what I will do. You are not getting around this, we will fight with you whether you like it or not. They are your friends and guardians and you are my family now, I will avenge your mother's death with you. Now let's go and see how bad this is." I sighed in defeat and nodded. I turned from him and walked up into the foyer of the castle with my family following me.

* * *

I sat and watched over Kunzite while looking over a book from Endymion's study. It was a book on Endymion's family lineage, considering we still weren't quite sure. I had realized that he hadn't spoke of his parents, and although he was a prince, his parents weren't around. I turned when I heard Kunzite shift in his bed. I could see his eyes start to slowly open, and his wound looked healed.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He turned his head towards me and then looked around his room as realization came over his face.

"I am Princess Mercury, of Princess Serenity's court. She had me stay here and look after you, she saved you."

"Saved me? What happened?" He slowly sat up and as he winced I wished there was more that I could do for his pain.

"Well, someone had brainwashed you. It seems that you locked up Princess Serenity and when she and Prince Endymion came to confront you, you stabbed her. As an act of revenge Prince Endymion killed you. However, when Princess Serenity was revived, she saved your life." There was a mix of horror and shock on his face and he ran his hand over his face.

"She saved me? Even though I tried to kill her? I thought those of the Moon Kingdom were evil and always looking for ways to hurt us. That's what we were taught...how could I have been so wrong?" He hung his head in shame then stood. "Come, I want to show you something." I looked in his eyes and could see that all signs of brainwashing was gone. I stood and followed him down the hall to a small staircase that led to a hatch in the roof. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the hatch and opened it. He walked through and I soon followed suit.

It was a large room, with stain glass windows and a stone floor. I could see a large hanging picture of a beautiful women. She was petite, with light brown hair and striking blue eyes. Standing next to her was a man that could have been Endymion, if only he was 10 years older. I quickly realized that this must have been the King and Queen. I looked around the room and saw more pictures of the King and Queen, some with Endymion but there were never any of them when Endymion was any bigger than a toddler.

"What is this room?" I turned towards Kunzite and watched as he lit a few lamps.

"This is the 'shrine' so to speak to the King and Queen. Prince Endymion comes up here every day to speak to them. Their tombs are in the vault in the wall. He speaks to them, especially his mother, says a prayer, then starts the rest of his day. He has done this everyday since their death." I turned towards him in shock. So they were dead, just as I had feared.

"What happened to them?" His head sunk low and he point me to a chair facing away from the windows.

"The story we have all been told is that they were murdered. Apparently in vengeance for her parent's death, Queen Serenity killed Endymion's father in battle. Endymion was only 3 at the time and does not remember a thing. After his death, the Queen employed us as his Shitenouu. However, not long after she killed herself in grief. Before she died, the deal was struck that the Moon and Earth should never interact. This deal was favorable after all the bloodshed. However, I am starting to wonder if that is the truth." I stared at the pictures of the King and Queen and shook my head. Queen Serenity was never in favor of murder, I knew that the King had killed her parents but that was the reason she hated violence. She had witnessed the entire thing.

"She wouldn't have done that,the Queen was never violent or angry. She always ruled with love and protection. Princess Serenity has learned love through her, it's the reason she brought you back. Serenity hates violence as well."

"What do you mean was?"

"Oh that's right, your memory. Well it seems that when you took the Princess, someone killed the Queen. We aren't quite sure who did it yet though. That is why everyone else is on the Moon now, trying to figure out what to do."

"Everyone? Do you mean Endymion is there too?" I nodded and he stood up and pulled me by my hand. "We must get up there! Endymion cannot fight alone, whoever did this is too powerful to fight without all of us!" I followed him out of the room and watched as he tried to gather the rest of the Shitenouu, however Nephrite seemed to be gone. After the rest of the Shittenou was gathered, Kunzite and I took them to the Moon Kingdom to meet up with Prince Endymion, Serenity, and the rest of the Senshi.

* * *

As I looked around the castle, I noticed the deafening silence falling over a usually boisterous castle. The ballroom had cleared, leaving many masks strewn across the floors. I wasn't what had happened to the people of my kingdom, if they had ran in fear, been taken, or killed. However, I did not welcome the feeling of dread I had in the pit of my stomach. As I walked up to my mother's throne, I noticed her own mask was dropped. Whoever had done this was no thief, as they did not take the diamond encrusted silver mask that had adorned her serene face. I bent down and picked it up, pressing it to my chest and holding close one of the many keepsakes of my mother's. I had seen her wear it so many times, yet never noticed how perfectly made for her it was until this moment.

I found my small satchel next to my own throne and placed the mask inside. As I slung the satchel around me I held hope somewhere that this was one drawn out nightmare, although I knew that wasn't the case. I heard foot steps approaching and turned to see my mothers confidant, Luna, walking towards me. Her long black hair swaying as she quickened her pace, he deep green eyes clearly frightened. "Princess!" She bellowed as she saw me. "Princess! Are you alright?" She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me. Luna had been close to a mother to me, helping me train to become a princess when my mother wasn't able. I hugged her tight, happy to feel a warm embrace.

"Yes, I'm physically fine. However, I cannot say the same mentally. I know of my mother's death, however I do not know how. But, what has happened to the rest of the kingdom? This is almost like a ghost town!" She pulled away and looked into my eyes, she seemed to be searching for something although I was quite sure what.

"I do not know the circumstances of your mother's death, however I do know where the rest of the kingdom is. The men have gone to get ready for battle and the women and children and preparing for a trip to safety. Artemis is finding them somewhere safe as we speak. I am so happy that you are okay! When I found the Queen's body I was scared the same fate had been afforded to you." She looked down in sadness and I sat down contemplating the horror she must have went through seeing my mother's body. She was closer to my mother than I was, her dearest friend for such a long time. Luna looked towards me and I sighed realizing that she wanted an explanation.

"I was kidnapped," I started. I explained to her of the brainwashing, my mother coming to me in death, my having the power of the Silver Crystal, and all the other happenings of the last 12 hours. She put her hand on my cheek and looked at me with the same love in her eyes that my mother always had.

"My dear, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for the horror you have seen today. I never wanted this life for you, I wanted you to live without a war and to find love. However, it seems that you must now reign and help fight." I nodded, having already coming to terms with this fact.

"Luna, why don't you go with Princess Mars and Venus to look around for any more enemy's on our grounds." She nodded and left as Mars and Venus followed. Luna was one of the few other than Endymion and my Guardians I could trust now. I just hope I don't lose her as well.

Endymion can up and stood by my side, taking my small hand into his enveloping ones. "What shall we do now?" I looked away as a tear fell down my face hoping I would be able to avoid his eyes. However, I felt his warm fingers brush it away.

"I think we should find a proper place to bury my mother." He nodded and helped me up as we began our search. I wasn't quite sure if this would be the beginning of my reign as Queen or the beginning of the end.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for being patient! I've had a major case of family emergancy, school overload, and writer's block! I made sure this one was packed full to make up for it. Don't forget to comment and share the story! Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as Serenity walked down the hallway to her mother's room to find something to dress her mother in for her burial. I had faint memories of my own mother's burial, but watching someone I loved so dearly go through the same pain was almost too much for me. I stopped at the doorway as she went inside and opened her mother's wardrobe. I watched her eyes slowly look over the wardrobe and then slowly look towards me. "Endymion, come here please." I heard the hollowness of her voice and saw fear in her eyes. I rushed to her side and looked in horror at what I saw hanging.

Handing from the wooden clothes rod, was a ribbon wrapped blade. The white satin ribbon was stained with blood and the blade hung with wet blood dripping from the end. Immediately I pulled Serenity into my arms and placed her face into my chest. I looked over to where Princess Jupiter was standing, I could see the confusion however I knew now was no time to explain. "Princess Jupiter, can you please come close this wardrobe?" She nodded and I picked Serenity up in my arms cradling her tight. I could feel the sobs breaking through her and felt near powerless to help her.

My head snapped up as I heard footsteps nearing us, I could see the concern on Jupiter's face as she turned to me. "I'll see who it is." She said quietly and I nodded thankfully. I sat down on the Queen's bed and held Serenity tight to my chest. I could tell that all the blood had drained from her face and that all of her strength had been replaced by shock. I looked into her eyes, but it was as if she was swimming in a fog that I could not penetrate. I looked up as Jupiter returned with Princess Mercury and my Shitennou. Mercury ran over to my side to look upon Serenity and I could see that she could feel the despair in her like me.

I started to lay her down on the bed and put her in Mercury's capable hands, but Serenity's fragile hands grasps onto my chest. I looked into her eyes and knew that she needed me right now. "Mercury, why don't you, Jupiter, and Kunzite go meet up with Princesses Mars and Venus? They need to know this latest development. Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite can stand guard." I looked around and realized a member of my Shitennou was missing. "Zoisite, where is Nephrite?"

"Well sir," he started, "we looked for him before we left however he was nowhere to be found." I shook my head in confusion but realized that right now this was none of my concern.

"Well then just you and Jadeite will stand guard." He nodded and they walked out shutting the door and leaving Serenity and I alone. I looked down into her eyes, and it seemed as if they were two hollow pools of blue. I had seen her act so strong all day, she was probably exhausted on top of scared and hurt. I ran my hand through her hair and placed a kiss on top her head. "Serenity, why don't you get some rest? You may feel better afterwards." She shook her head and I saw a flicker of determination in her eyes.

"I can't, I have to be out there fighting whoever did this. I have to bury my mother…" I watched as a single tear flowed down her cheek.

"You won't be of much use in a fight as tired as you are. We can bury your mother when all of this is over, that way we can give her the burial she deserves. If anything happens your guardians and my Shitennou can handle it. But, what I need for you to do is rest. Even if it is only for a little while."

"Will you stay?" I gave her a soft smile and almost laughed. After everything that had happened today, she honestly thought I would leave her now.

"Love, I will be here the entire time." She smiled for the first time and slowly laid down on the bed. I laid next to her and pulled her in my arms once more. I smiled once more as I felt her fall asleep almost instantly. I looked down upon her sleeping face and watched in awe as the strong woman that she had turned into in a matter of one day, slipped back into the face of the innocent girl I had first met. I longed for her to be back as that innocent young girl. To not know the hardship of war or murder, to not feel the pain of losing your mother. We were now both one in the same, we were both orphans. But unlike me, she would have someone that loved her to support her through this.

* * *

As I slipped into sleep in Endymion's arms, I felt the warmth and soft beat of his heart against my cheek. He had known what I needed the most, comfort. But luckily, he had always known that I needed sleep. I felt myself fall into my dreamland and let my sorrows fade.

I looked out upon an ocean in my dream, I could see the moon in the sky and watched as its reflection danced upon the water's surface. I looked to my left and saw a little pink haired girl sitting on a bench under a tree. She seemed to be crying so I walked toward her and sat down.

"Hello, what's your name little one?" She looked up at me, her eyes had the same pinkish tint as her hair. She smiled big and hugged me.

"Mama don't be silly! You know who I am!" I looked down at the little pink haired girl wrapped around my waist in confusion. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder willing to play along until I got my answers.

"Well, let's just pretend that I don't." I got up and shook her hand. "I am Princess Serenity, it is nice to meet you." I smiled as the little girl giggled and stood up.

"No, I'm Princess Serenity! You're Queen Serenity! But Daddy calls me Chibi-Serenity so that we don't get confused!" She took my hand and pulled me to the water's edge and pointed to our reflections. "And one day I'll be a strong Queen just like you!" She hugged me and ran off to play. I watched her go still slightly confused. Was this my future? I looked back at the castle and realized that it was not my Kingdom, nor Endymion's. Where was this place? I walked towards the Kingdom to investigate and was startled by a loud bang. I looked in the sky to see a large flash of light that looked much like an explosion.

I ran after the little girl to protect her but couldn't find her anywhere. I started to scream as I felt as if I was being burned by fire. "Endymion! Endymion help!" Suddenly I was being shook awake and I looked up to Endymion's face wrinkled in fear.

"Serenity, what's wrong? You were yelling for me and crying, what's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around him and cried, I was so scared of what that dream meant. I could feel myself shaking but I couldn't quite understand why. I'd had nightmares before, but somehow this one didn't feel as if it was a dream. It felt more real, almost like a glimpse into the future. Hopefully that wasn't the case, whatever that explosion was couldn't have been good.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I scared you. I was just having a nightmare." I looked up at him, trying to convince him that I was truly okay. "I think I'm ready to get up now though." I could tell that he doubted me, but he also had concern in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and tried to muster up my best smile. "I'm okay now, I really did need sleep. But now, I have a job to do. After all, I am about to become a Queen and I need to start acting like it." He leaned down to kiss me and I finally felt okay for the first time today.

"Alright then, what would you like to do first?"

"I need to meet up with my guardians and we all need to sit down and make a plan. Whoever is doing this is diabolical, not only did they brainwash Kunzite but they killed my mother. Then somehow knew where to put that dagger where I would see it. They must have inside knowledge of this kingdom, and that makes them that much more frightening." Endymion got a strange look in his eyes and looked towards the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nephrite's missing…I can't believe I was so ignorant. Whoever brainwashed Kunzite has gotten to Nephrite." I watched him get up and run towards the door. When the door swung open both of his Shitennou there on guard looked startled. "Find Nephrite, now!"

"But, sir," Zoisite started, "we tried…" I watched as the gentle Endymion turned intimidating.

"Whoever got to Kunzite got to him, he needs to be found! Get Kunzite and go find him! No one is safe until he is found, understood?" I watched Zoisite and Jadeite nod and run off to find Kunzite. I stood and came to his side and took his hand in mine.

"We need to stick together, we must find the girls immediately. I can't risk losing another person." He nodded and squeezed my hand tight. "Where did you send them?"

"They are searching the castle and they are all together. It should not be too hard to find them." I looked down the hall and saw them running towards us.

"Or for them to find us apparently." I smiled as Venus ran as fast as she could once she saw me and wrapped her slender arms around my waist. "I'm okay." I whispered to her and she looked up and smiled. "Right now we have to have a little meeting." I looked as Luna pulled up the rear and something in her eyes struck me as odd. "Luna, why don't you go lie down for a bit. You've had a long day." She nodded and walked away unwillingly. There was something gnawing in the pit of my stomach about her, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Just in case, I didn't want her to hear our conversation. As of right now, everyone that was here at the time of her murder was suspect. "There is a small meeting room in the back of Mother's bedroom, we can go talk in there." They nodded and followed me back to the end of her room.

There was a thick oakwood door that kept out sound that was locked. I pulled a necklace with a small key off of my neck and used it to unlock the door. The girls all stared at me in wonder and confusion. "Mother gave this to me long ago, it opens every door in the Kingdom." They noddede as I opened the door. Inside was a medium sized room with a round table inside. There were eight chairs around the table and a cabinet full of documents long passed down throughout the kingdom. Along the walls were bookshelves filled with history of our Kingdom and the other Kingdoms of the universe. I knew that in the upcoming days I would have to document Mother's death, however that was not something I needed to think about right now.

I took a seat at the head of the table and watched as the girls took seats around the table as well. Endymion stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders for support, knowing that this conversation would not be an easy one. I took a deep breath in and started.

"Whoever did this is part of our Kingdom, at least the person who killed my Mother is. The putting of the dagger into her dresser had to have been done by someone who knows their way around this castle. Until we can figure out exactly who this is, trust no one, not even Luna." The girls looked around in shock, obviously contemplating who could have done this. "That's not the only thing. One of Endymion's Shitennou, Nephrite, is missing. We have reason to believe that whoever brainwashed Kunzite has brainwashed him. This person is out to get us, we must stay alert. We will not separate, we will trust only each other. Unfortunately, I don't believe Endymion's Shitennou can be trusted." I looked up at Endymion and he nodded silently in agreement.

"We must be ready to fight, no matter what the cost. I can't promise that I will be the most skilled fighter, I haven't had as much training. But, I will try my hardest to protect all of you." Jupiter stood up and walked over to me.

"How about we train you. That way we can learn to fight together and you can learn to fight in general. It won't take long, we just have to figure out what power you do have and utilize it!" I looked up at Jupiter and smiled, she would have thought of this. I stood up and hugged her.

"I knew I could count on you. Yes, let's train. But we have to have somewhere that we can't be found." Endymion came over to my side and smiled.

"I think I know of just the place." He said as he put his hand back on my shoulder. "We'll have you ready to battle in no time."


End file.
